


Tell It Short

by TheMagicMicrobus (CallMeCaptainOrSir)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are Daddies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Kid-Safe Origin Story, Little Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bedtime story, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/TheMagicMicrobus
Summary: "How did you and Dad get married?"----Dean and Cas have a little girl, and she asks for a bedtime story.





	

"How did you and Dad get married?"

Castiel smiled, "That is a very long story, and it is very late. You need to go to sleep, sweetie."

"Tell it short?"

He looked down at his five-year-old daughter, Mary, and sighed. "Alright, so long as you promise to go to bed as soon as I'm done."

She grinned. "Okay Daddy!"

Cas sat down on the edge of her twin bed, "You know how sometimes Dad or I go on a hunting trip with Uncle Sammy?"

Mary nodded her head. "Uh huh."

"Well, before you were born, all of us would go hunting together. And before that, it was just Dad and Uncle Sammy. Now, something went wrong, and Dad got hurt."

Mary broke in, her little eyes wide. "Was he okay?"

Cas smiled at her, she was so much like her Dad. "This was when we met. I helped Dad, put him back together and fixed him up."

Mary tilted her head. "Were you a doctor?"

"Something like that. He and I became friends, and eventually we fell in love. There, now it's bedtime." Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She pouted up at him, "That was too short! How did you know he needed help when he got hurt?"

"I guess I just knew." Castiel crossed the room and turned out the light.

A soft voice called out after him, "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, I just felt the need to write something made of pure sugar.


End file.
